


In your eyes

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Age of Sail, Declarations Of Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Musical Instruments, Navy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: O bailar das armas e espadas em meio uma batalha deixavam Jack fascinado,entusiasmado e com um afinco único e renovável a cada vez, mas assistir o bailar doce,suave e ritmado das mãos de Stephen era algo mais maravilhoso do que qualquer campo de guerra…





	In your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ AUBREY-MATURIN SERIES e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **Patrick O'Brian** , criador/autor da série literária, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ MASTER AND COMMANDER: THE FAR SIDE OF THE WORLD e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **Peter Weir** , diretor e produtor do filme e aos estúdios 20th Century Fox, Miramax Films e Universal Pictures, além de seus outros representantes, tais como suas demais produtoras e distribuidoras, e outros detentores dos direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: [Jack Aubrey X Stephen Maturin]
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa por [Kathy Seraph](https://www.facebook.com/pg/KathySeraphcapas/posts/?ref=page_internal).
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> In your eyes - 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©

 

* * *

 

Era mais uma noite quente e tranquila no _HMS Surprise_ , o cheiro do queijo quente enchia o convés misturado com a maresia do oceano. Killick terminava de torrar as fatias cuidadosamente cortadas e dispostas na prataria, enquanto que na cabine dois homens ensaiam desafinadamente uma singela canção. Os dedos ágeis corriam sobre as cordas finas dedilhando e afinando cada um de seus instrumentos. Jack com seu estimado violino e Stephen com o já desgastado, mas não menos querido violoncelo. Nenhuma melodia havia sido escolhia, a cada hora um som diferente saia junto com leves murmúrios de alegria. Era um refresco para a alma aquele pequeno momento de paz. Muito eles já haviam sofrido até aquele dia e tanto mais passariam nos que iriam vir, mas enquanto cantavam e se divertiam juntos esperando a refeição nada mais parecia importar.

Dois toques na porta seguidos por um pigarrear os fizeram deixar os instrumentos de corda e madeira de lado, enquanto abriam passagem na mesa repleta de partituras e outros documentos mil para que a bandeja quente e fumegante fosse ali posta, junto de dois longos e cheios copos de vinho e uma garrafa envelhecida com o restante da bebida. Uma saudação feita desajeitadamente pela mão calejada do cozinheiro foi a única troca de palavra entre eles, antes da saída do homem que fechou a porta atrás de si dando a velha e costumeira tranquilidade para os bons amigos. 

Jack serviu-se de dois pedaços, enquanto enchia um pequeno prato com mais três para Stephen. Ele tinha certeza que o hábito crescera em si antes mesmo de casar com sua querida Sophie, mas ele não podia deixar de pensar nela falando consigo sobre o quão magro o bom doutor parecia cada vez que eles aportavam em terra após suas longas viagens. Ele se preocupava com a alimentação falha e esquecida do irlandês que poderia passar noites a fio lendo de seus diversos livros, inspecionando espécimes ou estudando sem nem mesmo lembrar-se de alimentar. Recordava de uma vez onde encontrara o homem desfalecido em uma manha de domingo. Jack acordara cedo, motivado pelos raios de sol que invadiam as pequenas janelas de vidro já embaçados pelo sal. Decidira após o pequeno desjejum chamar o doutor para mostrar-lhe algumas notas de seu diário. Qual foi senão sua surpresa ao vê-lo caído, tremendo em um desacordado delírio em meio a febre e pálido como a morte. Aquilo retirou seu alento, mais do que quando o vira baleado, ou quando soubera de sua captura pelos franceses.

Ele poderia aguentar as baixas ou consequências e sequelas de um campo de batalha marítimo como aquele, mas pensar em perdê-lo dentro de seu próprio barco era inconcebível. Gritando rapidamente por todos que pôde pensar, logo então foi atendido e após muito se especular soubera Stephen já não mais comia há vários dias, revezando-se entre alguns goles de chá ou café, tragos de rum e bolachas secas. Nada que pudesse sustentar um homem por tanto tempo. Desidratado e mal-nutrido foram semanas até a total recuperação de cor e vitalidade no homem. Desde então Jack passara a vistoriar cada refeição do bom amigo, temendo outra vez encontrá-lo desfalecido, ou pior, morto. Imagem essa que não queria imaginar.

Balançando a cabeça, querendo deixar de lado cada uma dessas horríveis imagens que sua mente criara e outras que o relembrara, forçou-se a por suas ideias no norte certo, direcioná-las ao momento em questão. Voltando ao presente, notou que ainda tinha em mãos os dois pratos, pois deixara de colocar o queijo para o outro, mas Stephen não parecia se importar, pois seguia degustando de seu vinho, olhando para a escassa decoração da cabine, a qual ambos haviam decorado. Algumas peças de ouro e prata, um grande mapa na Grã-Bretanha e seus domínios terrestres e marítimos. Um quadro com a foto de Sophie e sua família, na outra mais atrás ele e o doutor no dia que embarcaram no  _Surprise_ e uma da Família Real. 

O bom doutor olhava com carinho para cada uma delas, parando-se demoradamente para analisar uma e outra, chegando a passar os dedos para remover alguma poeira que somente ele com uma visão tão clínica poderia encontrar. Jack pegou-se o avaliando como ele fazia com as fotografias. O corpo esguio e cumprido, coberto por uma calça preta típica, igual a que usava e uma camisa de linho aberta. Abaixo da linha do cabelo vermelho como fogo ele podia distinguir um pedaço de pele coberto por sardas que deixou sua boca tão desejosa como se estivesse apreciando uma ambrosia. 

Passando a língua sobre os lábios e respirando fundo aproximou-se calmamente entregando um prato com talher ao outro enquanto comia o seu com os dedos. O bom gosto do vinho amenizava o desejo que observar Stephen lhe trazia, assim como chupar seus dedos evitava pensar em chupar aqueles finos lábios que sabiam a pecado. Seu corpo quente pela visão esfriava a cada gole, mas sua mente deixava de pensar cada vez que o fazia. Decidido a deixar de lado o resto do álcool antes que o mesmo retirasse o restante de sua sobriedade e sanidade virou-se para a mesa encontrando com Stephen a deleitar-se do queijo com as mãos assim como o fazia. Se o pensamento que o álcool removia sua sanidade era pouco, aquilo a sua frente era maior. A visão mais simples do pecado, que ele gostaria muito de concretizar.

A língua pequena e vermelha sugava as falanges avidamente, prolongando-se no final dos dedos de onde os sumos do alimento escorriam de forma lenta, para depois retornar para dentro da boca enquanto as mãos seguiam para o prato deleitando-se do queijo para retornar ao processo lento de comer e lambê-los. Todo o calor da mente de Jack rumou para o sul, mais precisamente para sua entreperna. Esquecendo-se do vinho, trocou sua taça por uma de água e bebeu temendo que pudesse avançar e fazer algo indevido. Ele sabia que os desejos por seu amigo eram maior em si nesses últimos anos do que no início. Mas não eram um desejo que Deus nem a Igreja aprovasse, mas ele pouco se importava em cometê-lo, mas somente se Stephen aprovasse e o outro jamais deu a entender que o via da mesma forma como era visto.

Terminado o jantar, limparam as mãos em alguns trapos de algodão e voltaram a dedilhar seus violinos e violoncelos. Tocaram por horas a fio, enquanto a noite se prolongava e a lua brilhava mais forte no firmamento do céu. As chamas das velas iam se diminuindo, mas a empolgação deles não, até o momento que um guincho de dor foi ouvido saindo baixinho da boca do doutor. Os dedos travados em uma posição ada agradável ou natural. Coisas assim costumavam acontecer, consequência de sua captura pelos franceses que ao descobrirem-no como agente da contra-inteligência e espião dentro de um navio corsário o tomaram como prisioneiro e o torturam quebrando cada um de seus dedos. Desde então ele sentia dores excruciantes que poucos sabiam existir. Algumas vezes as mãos tremiam tanto que ele se perguntava como ainda conseguia exercer sua sua profissão. Um médico cirurgião com mãos inválidas. 

Os tremores eram comuns, as dores também, mas as mãos congeladas numa posição como essa era algo raro, mas horrível. Poucas vezes ele conseguia que elas voltassem ao normal de forma tranquila, por vezes ele passava horas assim, mas por sorte Jack sempre o ajudava quando algo assim acontecia. Ele costumava acordar o inglês no meio da noite em busca de ajuda, ou no meio de um descanso. Para sua sorte jamais acontecera no meio de um cirurgia ou de um atendimento e ele agradecia a todos os santos e a Deus por isso. 

Perdido então nos pensamentos de sua tragédia particular, mal notou quando grandes mãos calejadas, mas firmes passaram a massagear seus dedos, diminuindo a tensão nos nervos e trazendo suas mãos a posição normal que deveriam ter. O alívio o inundou como nunca antes. Ele pôde respirar tranquilo, soltando um fôlego que nem sabia que havia contido. Olhou para cima encontrando-se com o olhar preocupado de Jack. Mãos afagaram seu cabelo, o dorso sobre sua bochecha, os dedos na nuca antes da curva do pescoço. Ele gemeu contente pelo contato físico que dissipava a névoa de tensão que percorria seu corpo. Os dedos correram por seu colo antes das palmas pousarem firmemente sobre seu peito e um hálito quente invadir o seu. 

Lábios se chocaram e o mundo deixou de se fazer presente, só existia os dois, no aqui e no agora. Nada de guerras napoleônicas, nada de corridas náuticas entre as nações, muito menos os medos e dores sentidos. Só haviam os dois, seus lábios unidos assim como seus corpos e o amor que ambos nutriam entre si. 

— Eu poderia ir agora para o inferno e seria o homem mais feliz dessa terra — ditou Jack segurando a nota de felicidade a cada palavra dita.

— Acho que não poderia concordar mais contigo nesse assunto  _my Joy_ ¹ — respondeu entre os lábios do outro em meio de um sorriso.

— Não está chateado com o que acabamos de fazer? Alguns bons homens gostariam de nos enforcar na Inglaterra se soubessem disso.

— Creio então que ninguém deva saber.

— Segredinhos sujos meu caro doutor?

— Contigo não há segredos Jack — respondeu sorrindo, com um brilho no olhar único.

E encarando profundamente o doutor, Jack perdeu-se nos olhos do outro como nunca antes pôde. Uma alegria encheu seu coração e o beijou novamente com mais ânimo, tão feliz por estar ali como nunca antes estivera. Nem mesmo o fervor das batalhas ou da estrategia ou deixara assim. Ele podia sentir seu espírito elevar-se e se tornar pleno ali dentro do abraço do outro, com o som das águas a chocar no casco embalando-os em meio aquela madrugada. 

 

 _I get lost in your eyes_  
_And I feel my spirits rise_  
_And soar like the wind_

 _I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for_  
_You can take me to the skies_  
_It's like being lost in heaven  
__When I'm lost in your eyes_

 _I just fell, don't know why_  
_Something's there we can't deny_  
_And when I first knew  
_ _Was when I first looked at you_

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. Ao que parece Stephen tem pelo costume chamar Jack de _Joy_ ou _My Joy_ , uma forma carinhosa de tratá-lo enquanto estão em momentos privados. Como não li os livros para confirmar e quando vi o filme o assisti dublado conto com a boa fé dos outros leitores e fãs da série para usar essa informação.
> 
> Letra da canção Lost in Your Eyes por Debbie Gibson.


End file.
